


My Personal Ice Cube (Loki X Reader)

by ImJustHereThanks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Broken a/c, Marvel Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustHereThanks/pseuds/ImJustHereThanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't own Marvel or any of its characters!</p></blockquote>





	My Personal Ice Cube (Loki X Reader)

It was SO DAMN HOT! The AC in Stark Tower had been out for two straight days and it was getting to the point of being unbearable. According to JARVIS the temperature was 104 degrees Fahrenheit and climbing. You were sitting on the couch in the living room in just a tank top and short shorts, trying to keep cool. Suddenly a cool hand rests itself on your forehead. You hum in appreciation. Your boyfriend Loki sits beside you and pulls you onto his lap. “Better?” He asks. “Much Better. Thank you.” You say kissing his nose. You turn on the TV and flip it to Ice Age.” After a few minutes you turn to look into his piercing green eyes. “Hey Loki?” You ask. “Yes, love?” “Thanks for being my personal Jotun ice cube.” You murmur. He chuckles and pulls you closer to him. “Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Marvel or any of its characters!


End file.
